danxruno valentines day
by peace66
Summary: wat happends on valentines day runos alone dan misses her and miras jelouse how will she take it not good how far will she go till we go insain!


on earth...

RUNO'S POV.

i got ready and went down stares to start working and the resterant was vacent not evan julie was there. mom, dad umm were is everyone i asked and thinking were's that runo its valentines day julies going and picking up billy from the airport and me and your father are going to see a movie said my mother. oh right valentins day i thought of dan and sat by the window sad. wats wrong huney my mom said, oh there's no one to spend this loving day with dan's gone with drago and marucho and julie and billy, sigh i let out and stared out the window like i was waiting for my romio...wat about alice you can call her down runo my pumkin my dad said whyll trying to get the box of chocolates to my mother. she's with her grandfather and since shuns no were to be found probuly in vestroia shes also with klaus then my parents left me sitting b ythe window alone..

on vestroia...

DAN'S POV.

umm mira i got to go back home, to earth.. i said sadly (thinking) wish i was with runo...

why dan we need you here said the complaning mira. becuse its a special day and i need to spend it with someone special i said looking out of the veacial. wats today dan huuuu your birthday hu hu is it a earthy day wat!mira yelled in my ear. ITS VALENTINES DAY! i yelled out of my rage and sank back in my chair. oh... well then heres the P.O. dan said the sad mira. miras always had a major crush on me. after the insadent on earth were she kissed me in front of runo and i fell head over hills becuse of that stupid love potion and made runo heart broken but then runo found out tha truth... she thought she had a shot becuse of it... earth to dan hello hello mira said and pushed me in. ahhh and i landed with a thud on the went off to bye something special for my one special girl

on earth...

RUNO'S POV.

the door of the restrant opend and a boy stepeped were closed i said and didnt take my eyes of the window. then the boy gave me a rose and i looked up at his messy brown hair DANS MESSY BROWN HAIR!DAN I basicly screamed and we fell to the floor and i hugged dan. what about new vestroia and and mira and... but dan stopped me and kissed me.

DAN'S POV.

i kissed runo! then i said i wouldnt miss this day for anything just becuse i want to be here with you runo. oh dan she said and hugged me..and slowly begain to cry tears of joy. after that we went to see the movie be my valentine and then it was time for me to leave then i had a idea

RUNO'S POV

then i relized valentines day was over and dan had to leave...slowly i made my way to the door but dan stoped me. runo u dont have to go u can come with me... to vestroia i dont care what mira thinks or says i love you and thats all that matters to me... on dan i said and hugged him and a tear went down my cheak but he didnt notice then he slipped his hand in mine and we went to vestroia together...

in vestroia...

DAN'S POV.

then i landed with a thud on the ground then runo came out and landed on me ohhh she said and sat up not evan noticing she was on me, DAN! she said and jumped off me and helped me up. DAN! ahhhh runo! a voice screamed then i relized it was mira... then shun, baron, murucho,and ace came running out wat is it mira said ace then everyone said oh...as they looked at me and runo...

RUNO'S POV.

oh... everyone said and looked at me and dan... then murucho and shun smiled no a grin spread across there faces, i was truely emmbarised then dan slipped his hand in mine and looked at me, i turned from pink to red. out of the blue the pink haired boy eyes glowed and smiled he rushes to me and shook my hand wildly UR RUNO MISAKI THE HAOS WORRIOR OF VESTROIA I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU! he shook my hand so hard i was shaking with my hand... oh no i did it again he said a let go of my hand. i was so dissy dan and shun had to help me up and hold me steedy.. when i stoped seeing 2 of everyone dan intruduced me to everyone, the pink haired boy was baron and he used haos too, the darkuss brawler was called ace and then mira she looked at me like i was dans cookin and thats BAD! baron let me use his haos helxion since i dont have a bakugan...a partner.. thinking of my tigrarra...

DAN'S POV.

mira took me in the other room whyll runo was teaching baron about haos stratages and he was telling her about helxion. dan wat is she doing here said mira, whats wrong mira i thought you said we need more help in the ressistance and shes my girlfriend i said firmly. but dan i dont want her here shell get in the way, she makes you soft and youll consintrate on her more then betting the vexos please make her go home! no mira i said if you want me and shun and marucho runo's staying i said. fine she said and we went and joined the others ok mira said whyll clapin her hands together the sleeping arangments are baron and marucho in 1 shun and ace in 2 dan in 4 im in 3 and runos in 5 ok lets go to bed after dinner so we can get a head start in the morning.

MIRA'S POV.

thinking) dans room is right beside mine yes! i s room ( i can look at the hole that connects to his room (perv. T.T

RUNO'S POV.

wow baron u cook amazing i said, think you master runo then blushed then every laughed after dinner we went of to bed.


End file.
